


Secret Tunnel! Through The Mountain! Secret Tunnel!

by emokid6969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, Other, True Love, being cute, holding hands under the Invisibility Cloak, visiting the restricted section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Summary: Draco and Harry are in love and they hang out underneath the Invisibility Cloak for Research Purposes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Secret Tunnel! Through The Mountain! Secret Tunnel!

The Invisibility Cloak grows to fit Harry and Draco; they explore the Restricted Section together, Draco's hand of glory illuminating each corner with a pearlescent and sinister, yet comforting, glow. They start bringing snacks, Chocolate Frogs dissolving into their little shivers of magic.

A rainbow inchworm makes it underneath a bookshelf; they let it stay, with the safe assumption that Peeves' existence will provide cover.

They learn to cast the spells that call water to a forest; they freeze each glacier where it sits; they carry stones to the base of Hogwarts and build new, secret tunnels along with repairs; the castle's wards accept their magic, and they're not sure whether that's Professor McGonagall's doing or just the stones themselves wanting private places for them where they can run together, disappear from the rest of the school.

One of the tunnels disappears into the earth one day, nothing destroyed, but a curious opening added: Draco steps in first, brushing against roots that hold the loose soil together; Harry follows, and just as they both look up, they see it: truffles, growing from the roots of the tunnel. They do their repair work like the other days, but as they're raising windows from the outsides of the towers to fit into their new moldings, the wind curls in, carrying eucalyptus leaves.


End file.
